


【Takahiro x Tosaka】忘れ潮

by swhlucy, Tomajustoma



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swhlucy/pseuds/swhlucy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomajustoma/pseuds/Tomajustoma
Summary: 永遠に存在することはない、愛も同じこと背（口）景（嗨）：swhlucy主笔： Tomajustoma校对： swhlucy编辑： Tomajustoma（其实就是俩人一起写的）
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Tazaki Takahiro | EXILE TAKAHIRO/Tosaka Hiroomi, 田崎敬浩 /登坂广臣
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 【Takahiro x Tosaka】忘れ潮

takahiro x tosaka

作者知道自己很菜请大家随意挑刺x

架空，全都自己的设定，脑洞跳跃（。

永遠に存在することはない、愛も同じこと

第一章

在这个镇子里的人都知道，后面的山是去不得的。

传说中有一个厉害的仙人被斩落在那里，那一场仙妖大战使得这片土地经历了巨大的动荡。也正是因为这件事情，从镇子里远远望去山里云烟环绕的地方被叫做斩仙崖。

据说从那之后胜利的妖就在山深处住了下来，所以即便是到了揭不开锅的时候，也没有人愿意对山里的野味打主意。

进山的路口被放了一块大石头，看起来很有些年头，如果谁家小孩子问这块石头的由来，长辈会模糊不清的会想起自己的童年，在他们出生的时候就已经有了这块石头。但奇怪的是一到夏天，石头就会变得如血一般的红，后来大概是什么书法家经过了此地，在上面刻上了“血石”两个大字。

田崎敬浩就出生在这个小镇子里。田崎家是镇子里有名望的家族了，作为出过两个官大爷的家族，在这个镇子里有着举足轻重的地位，田崎家的家长是一个温和的人，读过书做过相，最后隐退到天高皇帝远的地方做个清闲闲人，结交四方游人，也算是快意。

对于敬浩来说，他倒是不觉得自己出身在什么富贵人家，虽然被母亲逼着有了一身好武艺好书法，但是对他来说快乐的还是跟着朋友隔三岔五的往山边的树林钻。

虽然被说了好久不能进山，敬浩可不信邪，你看嘛，这山里植物茂盛的，怎么可能像有妖的样子。身后母亲还在叫着让他别进山，敬浩一遍喊着知道了，一边飞奔向他的小伙伴身边。

至于那个妖怪的传说。

谁会信那种骗小孩的东西呢？

飞快的跑到石头旁边，这个有年头的特色地标成了孩子们的集合点。远远的就看到他叽叽喳喳的小伙伴们。

“旺财你怎么这么慢。”

“说了你们不要叫我小名！“

不可一世的孩子王的唯一弱点可能就是这满是喜气的小名了，家里明明不缺钱，但谁知道那次赐名的道士，想到这里他就很气愤，居然是个骗子，结果阴差阳错的他的小命就成了旺财，向往江湖快意的他从心里拒绝这个听起来就很商人的名字。

“今天还去湖边吗？昨天老王头钓出来一条很大的鱼，我们去试试！”

本来要答应去捉鱼的敬浩却被远处的小松鼠吸引住了身影

“我们去山里抓松鼠吧。”

“可是后山不能去的啊”小伙伴犹豫了

“我会武功呢！怕什么妖怪我抓了他。”

在这些小孩子们的心目中，可以用武术打败坏人的敬浩可是无所不能的，对于他的崇拜盖过了不知飘渺的传说。

“好好好那我们去吧！”

后山风景格外优美，还能听到是不是传来的鸟叫，可能是没有人敢进来的缘故，地面上没有践踏过的痕迹，只有生机蓬勃的小草和叫不出名的野花，格外漂亮。

毫无危险的地方让几个孩子玩的更开心了，进了树林也不记得最开始是要捉小松鼠，反而好奇的看看这里跑跑那里。几个人逐渐开始走散了。

敬浩顺着松鼠的脚步追去，身边越来越安静，听不到了伙伴们的欢笑声，树林美丽又寂静的吓人，毕竟还是孩子，敬浩开始感到了一丝害怕，在回头看来时的路，四周都长得一样，只顾的松鼠的他已经不记得方向了。再抬头一看，他已经走到了一处断崖边上，上面高的看不到头，敬浩努力向上看，却听到旁边的草丛传来”砰”的一声。

悄悄的走过去，只能看到一个白乎乎的团子在那里，走近了才能看出来是一直小狐狸，白色的小狐狸，在这山可不多见。

这只小狐狸看起来很惨兮兮，本来应该好看的白色毛皮上一块一块暗红色的血迹，大概是已经昏迷了，敬浩抱他起来也没有丝毫的挣扎，大尾巴无力的耷拉着，要不是小肚子还微微的有起伏，可能会直接被看成了谁家的死狐狸。

母亲看到这个狐狸估计会生气吧，敬浩苦笑着，但是这个小狐狸不管他一定会死的，最后还是敌不过这个可爱的还在一抽一抽的小鼻子，敬浩用外衣包住他的身体，抱了起来。

远处传来了同伴们的呼叫声，突然消失的敬浩让这几个半大的孩子开始慌张。敬浩抱好小狐狸向同伴跑出去回合。

“欸！这是什么东西？小狐狸！”

一群人围了上来看着他怀里软乎乎的小家伙，可怜巴巴的小狐狸窝在怀里，敬浩感到小家伙的呼吸越来越微弱了，感到了一丝丝慌张，赶紧向家里跑回去。

敬浩风风火火的跑回了家，用来抱着小狐狸的外衣已经被血染红了，用手摸一下全是红，让人没法想象这样小小的身体怎么能流这么多鲜血。敬浩轻轻的把小狐狸放在屋子里的软椅上，白色的绒毛一缕一缕的粘在一起，在背上甚至翻出了粉红色的肉来，狰狞的大口子是最严重的伤，从腹部斜着划过，还在往外渗着血。看起来像是被比它大型的动物所伤，右腿身子有骨头露了出来。

敬浩心疼的给小狐狸一点点消毒打绷带，已经昏迷了的小家伙伤口受到了刺激，还在一抽一抽的微微抽搐着。废了好大的功夫，才把身上所有的伤处理好，没有怎么包扎过的敬浩把小狐狸包成了一个木乃伊，但是很明显这种单纯的包扎已经不能抑制住伤了，他只能跑到医馆。

tbc

有点短明天再发之后的（！


	2. 忘れ潮（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有妖怪出没预警  
> Takahiro x Tosaka  
> 作者知道自己很菜请大家随意挑刺x  
> 架空，全都自己的设定，脑洞跳跃（。  
>    
>    
> 永遠に存在することはない、愛も同じこと

第二章  
  
等到再次从医馆出来的时候天已经黑了，这一身伤十分凶险，医生说伤口已经在发言了，挺过今天晚上就能很快康复了，敬浩抱着小狐狸，处理中间他有醒过来过，但是因为伤太重了微微挣扎一下就又晕了过去，但是还是听到了微微的“呜呜”的低叫声，听起来微弱且难受的声音让人听了更心生怜爱。  
  
到了家，本来以为躲不过挨骂的敬浩怎么也没料到自己看起来严厉的母亲会喜欢这只小狐狸，忙里忙外的给小东西弄窝，甚至还不放心敬浩要自己来养着。等到所有人都散去了，敬浩看着自己床边多出来的属于这个小狐狸的床，感到了一阵不可思议。  
  
毕竟是难熬的一晚，被伤口折磨的小狐狸时不时的哀嚎出声，敬浩看着着急，但是也没什么办法，这一晚上就只能看他自己了啊。  
  
  
登坂广臣醒过来的时候还意识不到发生了什么，他好像上一秒还在山中，然后来了一个法力强大的不知什么人，接着再有意识就是现在了。  
  
要不是我这一个月没有法力，登坂广臣恶狠狠的想着。然后睁开眼睛。  
  
！！！！！这是哪里！！！  
  
这个屋子和他自己的洞府相差太多，人类的屋子总是会被弄得香香软软，然后摆放一堆华而不实的东西，就连身下的触感也完全不对，怎么这么软乎，还是陷进去的温暖，还没等他在想想处境怎么办，身上的伤越来越开始难以忽略，作为修炼了快千年的狐狸，受伤什么的本来是家常便饭，但是那个臭道士居然能在他最虚弱的时候摸到他的洞穴去，而现在…登坂不用看也知道，自己成了幼体存在，伤的太重了居然连自保的能力都没有。一遍暗暗的愤恨着那个不知道从哪里来逼他交出内丹的道士，一遍开始试探着动动自己的身体。伤口传来撕裂一样的疼痛，腿上的伤让他完全无法移动他的身子，登坂索性直接放弃了，看身上的绷带不会是那个臭道士，要是他估计早在取自己内丹的时候被炸死了，这个救了自己的到底要什么，走一步看一步吧。  
  
所以等敬浩再拿完新的药回来的时候看到的就是在垫子上醒了的小狐狸，听到他的脚步声，睁开了圆乎乎的大眼睛撇了他一眼，然后大概是确认了这就是个“愚蠢的凡人”继续闭上眼睛养神。  
  
敬浩走上前去，看了看昨天的伤口，虽然很重，但是这只狐狸大概经常锻炼，居然好的比他想象的要快一点。他抱起小家伙放在自己的腿上。本来闭着眼睛的狐狸还装作毫不在意的样子不打算理他，但是头上雪白的小耳朵微微颤了颤还是暴露了他的一瞬间的慌张。敬浩只觉得有趣，伸出手拨了拨耳朵。  
  
“嗷呜——呜——！！”（你别动我耳朵喂！）  
田崎敬浩大概也没想到碰到耳朵的反应会这么大，立刻抽回了手，然后假装什么都没做过一样继续上药。  
  
手感真好，下次继续。  
  
开始逐渐熟练的换完了药，看着腿上的小肉团子，田崎敬浩突然想起了什么  
  
“诶我还没给你起名字”  
  
“嗷呜呜嗷呜—”（不要我有名字）  
  
“你还挺期待吗，我想想，你这么白，那就叫大米？”  
  
（不要以为我是狐狸就不知道大米是吃的谢谢）  
“不喜欢吗，难道叫小黑？”  
  
（为什么要起名字啊）  
  
本来田崎敬浩看小家伙开始回应了自己感到了一阵欣慰，但是伴着他说的话，小东西逐渐的扭了自己的小身子，把屁股对向了他，一副我不和傻子说话的样子。他感到了有点好笑，这小家伙居然还能听懂他说的话吗，接着手上就感到了一阵毛乎乎的东西，伴着他转过的身子，尾巴就自然而然的朝向了他，送上门的尾巴怎么有不撸的道理，田崎敬浩只纠结了一下下，就直接摸了上去。  
  
软乎乎。猛男必备。  
  
蓬松的大尾巴摸起来暖乎乎的，毛绒绒的包住他的手，大概是没想到尾巴会被抓住，小狐狸身体肉眼可见的一颤，然后尾巴瞬间挣脱开来，眼看着就要整只狐狸往地下倒，田崎敬浩赶紧伸手去抱住它，然后完美的手上被趁机咬了一口。看着虚幻一枪完全没事迅速报仇的小狐狸，田崎敬浩哭笑不得。  
  
啊，好像逗过火了。  
  
日子一天天过去，小狐狸的伤好的飞快，速度远远超过了田崎敬浩的想象。本来只能在床上一点点动弹，到现在已经可以行走了，伴随的就是家里的东西总是不翼而飞然后在不该出现的地方出现，虽然有怀疑过是这个小家伙干的，但聪明的登坂怎么可能会表现出来，作为一只九尾狐，他九条尾巴可不是白长的，刚进来的第一天就精准的俘获了看起来就是家中管事的母亲。既来之则安之，反正这个地方有人给他养伤，也只当它是一只狐狸比较安全，不如养好了再走，至于这个趁火打劫的人类吗，狐狸眯了眯眼，看看他之后的表现，敢摸我的尾巴，等我修为恢复了第一个那你祭天。  
  
可能是微微感受到了狐狸露出来的一点点杀气，田崎敬浩下意识的向后扭头，养了几天的狐狸毛皮油亮亮的，像缎子一样，闲适的趴在母亲专门配备的垫子上，尾巴有一搭没一搭的扫动着，这狐狸生的奇怪，方圆百里都没有这种纯白色的品种，最后见多识广的父亲只能推测是山另一边来的。但是这狐狸太漂亮了，可能是种族优势，本来就勾人的眼睛在白色的毛皮下衬的更好看，有时候看着看着会萌生出这个狐狸是个人的错觉  
  
但是，田崎敬浩笑了笑，就是错觉吧。

TBC


	3. 忘れ潮（三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小狐狸便成人了请自行脑补线上控的浴衣x  
> 总之就是  
> 美（

第三章  
  
马上就到了田崎敬浩该成年的日子，二十岁的成人礼，田崎家虽然已经归隐，但毕竟影响力还在，前来送礼的人络绎不绝，本就是图个清静才选择归隐，只打算家里人热闹一下，因此拒绝了很多前来趁此机会献媚的人，家里准备好了他出生埋好的酒，请了最好的大厨准备了一桌饭菜，要一家人一起团聚一下，远方还在当官的舅舅也回来了，田崎家为了小少爷的成年礼团聚了起来，本来恬静的府里开始热闹了起来。  
  
登坂趴在屋顶冷眼看着这群为了成人式忙活的人，二十年对他来说不过就是在山里打个盹，这些人类小崽子成年到去世也就是一瞬间的事，对于他来说生死不过就是轮回，他现在还活着也就是为了别人的心愿罢了，而这些凡人在短暂的人生里，也要经历各种的事情，他看了太多人类在短短百年类自相残杀互相折磨，这个种族无比脆弱却也弯弯绕绕最多，不珍惜这百年时光却都用在追求虚幻的东西上，想着狐狸自嘲的笑了下，谁又能真的看开了，就连天上的神仙也不能啊。  
  
但是这个人类崽子，登坂的实现盯着帮佣人一起挂灯笼的田崎敬浩，这个人类有些不同，向谁都笑他不累吗，就连自己欺负他也不怀疑自己，狐狸心里撇了撇嘴，看他才成年的份上原谅了他。  
  
才不是因为他按摩的还挺舒服，绝对 不 是。  
  
成年的日子就是第二天了，今天已经开始了仪式，提前一个星期沐浴净身的田崎敬浩今天要起状元酒了，这种特质的酒闻起来散发着小麦清香的味道，甚至还有点甜甜的，但是酒劲却很大，一般的人也就一杯就醉倒了，从家里园中的大槐树下挖起来，再放到厨房去醒一醒，温一下备用，就开始等着明天的筵席了，因为整个活动从明日正午开始，所以今天大家就要准备好所有事。  
  
已经外伤彻底好了的登坂本来对这凡间的事毫无兴趣，但是在屋子里看外面人来人往的也感到了一丝无趣，直到一个照顾他的佣人坚持着要把喜庆的大红花戴在他身上，他终于忍不了了，这种俗物怎么能沾他的身，灵巧的从开着的窗户跳了出去，不管身后佣人紧张的叫他，一扭身溜出了房子。  
  
前几天已经把这不大的宅子探得差不多了，登坂轻车熟路的找到了厨房，果然，为了这次仪式准备的酒菜都放好了，就等着开始了，登坂轻巧的钻进了屋子里，来来往往忙碌的人也没有注意到他，本来只是为了来这里找一些利于他的肉类，却被一阵幽香勾住了鼻子。  
  
它记得这个味道。  
  
……  
  
他们是在一座仙山里遇见的。  
在小狐狸还只是一只幼狐的时候，因觅食而跑进了一座仙山，无意的举动打扰了正在修炼的仙人。本以为自己会被仙人直接杀掉而眼睛紧闭浑身发抖而无法动弹时，那仙人却只是走近它，用手抚上了自己的绒毛，像是安慰着自己。  
那天之后，小狐狸经常来这儿，仙人不仅会为它准备各种好吃的食物，更是教他功夫和修炼之法。小狐狸很聪明，很快便领悟了化形之术。  
今天仙人好像也在品尝什么新鲜的东西。小狐狸在石桌旁嗅了嗅，特别香，立马摇身一变化成人形，正当他准备伸手拿的时候，被仙人敲脑袋给敲了个一激灵。  
“这个东西动物可是不能喝的唷”  
说完自己倒是立马喝了一口。  
“什么动物，我现在已经能化成人形了好吗！”  
“人形是人形，但本体还是动物啊，哈哈哈”  
……  
一人一狐一起度过了数不清的春秋，只是小狐狸怎么也想不明白，为什么仙人会突然离开，没有一声招呼，没有留下一句话，什么都没有留下，它甚至怀疑过过去那些日子是否真的存在。  
可自己已经修炼的十分强大。  
这都是他教的啊。  
……  
  
为什么我会想起那个丢下我不管的薄情之人？  
反正现在也就我独自孤苦伶仃的，它想着。  
我还就喝了怎么着，有本事你再出来阻止我啊。便立马用爪子挠开了坛子上的封口，大口大口喝了起来……  
酒的后劲是慢慢上头的，它记得自己当时咕噜咕噜完那一坛子闻着香尝起来却略带苦味的透明液体，除了肚子有点胀之外没有任何感觉。有些不甘心的走回房间时因为喝的太多不舒服便直接爬上了床，谁知这次一睡觉得脑袋越来越昏沉，越来越混沌……  
它回忆起了过去和他一起的那些日子，一起修炼，一起游乐，它回忆起自己窝在他的膝盖上，在他面前它可以肆意的展示自己洁白又毛绒绒的九条尾巴。  
“都说了不要在这山林里滚来滚去的，你看看你这一身的枯草树叶，也就我会给你清理清理梳梳毛了”  
它不置可否，抬着头摆出了一副傲娇的表情，但是摇个不停地那九条尾巴早就暴露了它真实的心思。  
“好啦好啦别晃了，再晃我就不给你梳毛了”  
……  
可你现在在哪儿呢？为什么不辞而别？为什么让我独自生活了这么久，我已经等了几百年了，你为什么不回来？  
……  
典礼开始很久了，一边进行仪式的田崎敬浩却没法全都集中在这里，刚才屋里的佣人告诉他狐狸跑出去了，虽然那个小家伙聪明的不会出什么事，但上次浑身鲜血的场景还历历在目，好不容易挨到了晚上，他来不及脱下身上的华服，急急忙忙的赶回了屋子，看看小狐狸回没回来。  
  
他寻着酒味，果然一路寻到了自己的房间。  
  
屋子开着门，里面黑漆漆的，他走进去点上灯，狐狸的垫子上什么也没有，还没来得及失望，就看到了他床上有一只脚伸出来。田崎敬浩本能的警惕了一下，摸过旁边的剑，悄悄地靠近。  
  
银发如瀑布般流泻着，背上那宛如散发着银光的发丝令本有些昏暗的房间都显得光亮些，有几缕发丝还顺着小腿滑到了地上。  
他更加抓紧了手中的剑，小心翼翼得避开发出声响的将剑缓缓拔出，在离床还有一段距离的地方，用剑挑开了趴在床上那人的头发。  
终于得见真容。  
  
赤裸的肩膀和散落下的银发，月光从窗外透进来打在他熟睡的脸上，只能看到他的右脸，眼下是一颗显眼的泪痣，在光照下多了一份妖治，眼睛闭着，睫毛在月光照映下打下了一片阴影，像小刷子一样又浓又密。银发散落在后背，可能是睡的蹭的有些乱了，有一缕不听话的跑到了前面，从脖子上搭了下去，这个男人的脖子白皙秀欣，露出来的喉结不知道梦到了什么，还吞咽了下口水，上下微微动着。但明明是过分妖媚的脸，也丝毫不显女气，想都不用想也是个货真价实的男人，可能是眉毛中和了的原因，令本来偏向了阴柔的五官反而显出了一份英气。  
  
再往下看就是埋在被子里的身子，锁骨半露着至于胸口...  
  
可能因为突然多了一个人打扰了睡眠，床上的男人不耐烦的抱紧了被子，挪了挪身子，这一挪，田崎敬浩正好看到了熟悉的东西————尾巴。  
  
田崎敬浩打死也不承认他的第一反应是安心了。正当他靠近轻轻准备将其摇醒时，他发现床上那人在轻轻的颤抖。  
再仔细一看，脸上还有泪痕，睫毛也因为泪水沾湿而仿佛镀了一层晶莹之感。  
……  
  
睡梦中的它嗅到了一股熟悉的气息，那是他已经等待了数百年日日思念着的气息。  
那股气息越来越近了，渐渐靠近了自己的脸。  
“タサキ……？是你吗？是你回来了吗？”  
床上那人用手支撑着自己缓缓起身，酒精让它至今睡的不是特别清醒，朦胧中睁开眼睛，只能看到对面那人一个大致的轮廓，联系上刚才那熟悉的气息，一瞬间，过去所有生活的点滴和这数百年来的委屈涌上心头，化为一滴滴不受控制的泪珠。它伸出双手环住了他的肩膀，整个身子拥了上去，将自己的下巴靠上了他的肩膀，再也忍不住情绪终于爆发。  
他一惊，又不好立马挣开它的手，只能先静静地观察这只小狐狸还会有些什么动作。  
“你回来了，你终于回来了，我等了你几百年了……”  
肩膀上的人哭泣着，嘴里囔囔着一个人的名字，他不知道那是谁，或许是它的心上人？又或是什么其他的。他感觉到自己的肩膀渐渐的被泪水浸湿。  
  
“タサキ....这次能不能不走了，不走了好吗？”  
  
还是先安慰安慰它吧。  
  
他将手中还拿着的剑轻轻放在床的一边，手滑过他的散在后背的头发，摸着他的头，轻轻的拍着。  
  
“嗯，我不走了，我在这呢。不哭了，好吗？”  
  
虽然不认识这个人，但是微微颤抖的声音让田崎敬浩听了感到十分难过，哭腔越来越重，嘴里不停嘟囔着的话也变得模糊不清，田崎敬浩感受到搂着自己的胳膊越来越用力，便也回搂搂回去，不管他把自己当成了谁，他也看不得它如此难过。  
  
哭声越来越小，毕竟大病初愈又刚变成了人形，登坂早已经没了力气，哭着哭着就在田崎敬浩怀里累得睡着了。田崎敬浩轻轻的把他放躺下，哭过的眼睛微微有些发肿，红了一圈眼窝，打湿的睫毛和泪划过的泪痕都还提醒着刚才哭的有多凶，在月下的美人本应强大却易碎，在他们没有相遇的时候小狐狸到底经历了什么。  
  
那个タサキ…到底做了什么…田崎敬浩眼神暗了暗。  
  
轻轻的擦去了登坂脸上的泪痕，掖了掖被子，快步走了出去。走出房间时随手轻轻带上了门。  
  
这一晚的信息量太大了，先不说这狐狸怎么就能变成人了，本来以为就是普通的小狐狸不过他人形的样子真的太好看了，不对这不是重点，既然会说话那之前怎么不和我说话呢？那我对它做的那些事情他明明都知道却不回应我？还有那个人的名字，是叫タサキ？为什么要抱着我说呢？看了我一眼仿佛是确认了我就是那人一般还哭的更凶了……说自己等了他数百年？原来这小狐狸已经是数百年的妖精了？太多太多的疑问根本令他无法在短时间内得出答案，或许也只有等床上那只狐狸精稍微清醒之后才能问问了。  
  
田崎家的孩子哪怕没有上过战场，也带有了一丝骨子里的狠戾，小狐狸突然成人使他措手不及，但是同样也带了一丝理所当然，平时就充满灵性的小家伙本来就看起来不是凡人，但是那个タサキ……田崎敬浩召来一个侍从，耳语低声说了几句，没几句话，这侍从听完了，转身便立刻跑走了。  
  
tbc


	4. 忘れ潮（四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者知道自己很菜请大家随意挑刺x  
> 架空，全都自己的设定，脑洞跳跃（。  
> 再次谢谢某人拿着小皮鞭逼着我写xxxxx  
> 还有一直在给我评论的某个宝宝\\(￣︶￣*\\))

第四章

之后的日子又恢复了单调的生活，整日学武，练字，和父亲学其他技艺，本来一成不变的生活谁也没想到会多了小狐狸这个变数。自从上次突然变成人了之后，小狐狸好像什么都不记得了一样，完全没有被人发现了是只妖的自觉，每天依旧快乐的在府里东跑西跑，靠着自己的可爱与撒娇降伏了府里的一片人。最开始田崎敬浩还有些在意小狐狸会不会有伤害人的想法和动作，直到他看着小狐狸献出自己的尾巴然后套（钓）出来一只烤的香喷喷的烤鸡，他也就放下心了。

近来家里事情多了起来，北方开始了边境的暴乱，就连国家各处也出现了暴乱，向来严肃的父亲从不在他面前议政，也不允许他去考取功名。可这次经常一周甚至大半个月都见不着父亲的身影，想必此次的暴乱是十分严重。只能从偶尔的几次与在家的父亲谈话中，了解到似乎是什么世间和国家的散修小宗派都被不知名的人一夜灭口，江湖中一时开始四处流传着在不知道什么地方有仙人的内丹，得道可以成仙的蜚语。

田崎敬浩只觉得一阵好笑，这大概是什么仇家为了报仇找的借口，有狐妖已经是他身边出现的最神奇的事情了，真的修道路上的又能有几人，至于这灭门……

怎会有如此的心狠手辣之人。

想归想，但这件事毕竟还是自己并不会接触到的，“这件事离我还是遥远着呢”心里这么想着，他也没在这事上面多分神，便又投入到了观察身边的大任里——或者应该叫狐妖观察。

大概上次是喝了酒的原因，登坂把醉酒后发生的事情忘得十分干净，他感觉自己做了一个很长的梦，梦里甚至又见到了那个人……或许是在在乎和怨恨中的感情交织着，反而梦中他才敢对那个人说出留下来这样的话，等他再睁

等他再睁开眼已经又变成了小狐狸，不想再去回忆那个梦，抖了抖身上，将原本就雪白的绒毛抖的又蓬松了一圈，跳下了床。

他伸出脑袋，将下巴搭在窗沿上探头出去，规划着今天的“行进”路线，厨房今天又应该有新的肉了，厨房那个女人上次说自己可以去吃，然后再去书房——他最近爱上了田崎敬浩的书房，虽然他一看人类的弯弯绕绕的文字就犯困，但是作为一只有文化底蕴的好狐妖，也从小被灌输了很多人类文化，而且那件屋子的味道让他待着很舒服。

做狐狸了还要什么讲究考虑？当然是哪里舒服去哪里。

所以等田崎敬浩结束了早练来到书房准备学习的时候，看到的就是这个场景，小狐狸窝在他的凳子里背对着他不知道在干些什么，他只见到一个白色团子在扭来扭去。

宛如一个糖霜椰蓉糯米糍。

自从因伤被田崎敬浩带来家之后，小狐狸在吃的上面从来没亏过，这和在山里的日子简直天壤之别。过于丰厚优渥的食品条件，令他原本就雪白的毛皮越来越水泽光亮，看起来十分好揉。

“手感一定好极了……”虽然已经是一个成年的大人了不应该沉迷这些，但是脑海里已经浮现出越来越多的小狐狸各种被推到任凭自己上/下/其/手揉来揉去的场景。

眼一闭，心一横。他还是忍不住对小狐狸伸出了魔爪。

“啊——！”

小狐狸精准的扭头咬手一气呵成，田崎敬浩立马甩了甩手。小狐狸咬的不是很重，但是胜在了突然，突然被咬得猝不及防，田崎敬浩只能放弃。

明明被已经被这么多人（家里其他人）揉但就是不给自己揉。

过分！

“喂，我可是救了你的欸，连摸一下都不可以吗，你个小家伙“

登坂在心里翻了一个白眼，就是看你不顺眼，怎的？他看对对方那个灿烂笑容，招牌的酒窝挂在脸上，太耀眼了反而有点碍眼。登坂继续窝在桌子上，闭上眼睡觉不理他。田崎敬浩看了看好像这个小祖宗不肯挪窝，索性也不管他了。

都是个成熟的妖了怎么还这么孩子气……

但是他好像忘了是谁先伸手的。

一人一狐相安无事的又度过了几天，每天无聊的学习现在旁边多了一个雪白的小狐狸，这本应是件十分令自己愉快的事情。唯这小狐狸就是不给自己揉。田崎在心里叹了一口气，这个妖每天假装自己是只狐狸装的很快乐，掌握了这个秘密的自己每天压力都很大，至于妖的形象，那种东西在第一天知道的时候就不存在了。

事情的转机出现在一个很普通的学习日，父亲越来越忙，教自己的老师家里出事了，他现在只能自己一个人学习，但是等到他进了书房，就看到整间屋子七零八乱的，他珍藏的书倒在地上，还有他母亲今天新换的百合花现在在一片破瓷片和水的混合物中傲然挺立，一片狼藉的罪魁祸首在书堆里钻着，露出两个白色的毛绒绒耳朵。如此这般狼藉，再好脾气的田崎敬浩也不得不生气了，快步向前走去，直接抓住罪魁祸首的脖子将其提溜起来。

被拎起来的狐狸两个人大眼瞪小眼，小狐狸毫无认错的想法，微微有些慌乱，但是依旧看起来十分理直气壮，本来就生气的田崎敬浩已经把什么狐妖忘到了脑后，想了想，把小狐狸按找到自己大腿上，不顾他的挣扎，疯狂揉了起来。

“让你皮，承不承认错误！“

小狐狸在自己的手下奋力挣扎未果，眼前突然一阵烟出现，自己的双腿上骑了一个美人，俨然就是那边他那晚看到的人型小狐狸。

“我 要 杀 了 你！“仿佛是咬着嘴唇一字一字说出了话语。

突然变成人型的小狐狸让田崎措手不及，相比之前见到的登坂在睡梦中半遮半掩的脸，此时明晃晃的一张脸怼在面前，倒直接看了个清楚。还来不及由得他在心里想一个真好看，颈边就被一个锋利的东西抵住不敢动弹，用余光看了看那东西，是那狐狸的手，准确来说是爪子？指甲暴长起来倒看起来像尖刀似的。

田崎感受到脖颈处传来的刺痛，但他也不至于慌张，被迫向后微微仰着，阳光从窗户打下来，正好照在了登坂的脸上，被阳光照耀的有些看不清，但这恰好让登坂的脸被镀上了一层金色——如果忽略掉钳制住自己脖子上的手。

可他看起来似乎并不担心面前这只狐狸会对自己做些什么。

“这是真要杀了我？”

它就这么死死的掐住田崎的脖子，却其实并想不出什么真杀他的借口。只是自己来他家这么久了，而他每次看到自己就喜欢对自己动手动脚上下其手的，完了还不准自己随意在房子里走动，越想越恼火的便直接抓住了他的脖子，并且放出了狠话。

脖子上的手逐渐用劲，田崎能感受到被压迫的疼痛。

正当登坂在思考如何解释自己放的狠话时，田崎突然用手攥住登坂的手腕，往自己胸前顺势一拉，两个人猛地调换了位置，指甲在田崎脖子上划出一条长长的血痕，只是现在被压在下面抓住脖子的却反而成了登坂。

对方明明是妖，但是手上却能感到人类一般的心脏跳动，他知道这妖好看很久了，不愧是狐狸精，相貌确实声的勾人，哪怕这种性命攸关的时候，他却也不由得分心去想这些七七八八。

“你这人类挺有胆子，敢真对我出手”登坂眯起眼睛，嘴角还带着淡然的笑，好像被压在下面的不是他，绝对实力的差距，反而倒是无所谓现在这个局面。”

谁看了这个家伙的破坏会不生气，刚才被威胁的局面虽然扭转，但是真正看着眼前这只妖的表情，任谁处在田崎这个位置也不会觉得自己占了上风。

“你为什么总是针对我？”田崎提高了声音，可面前这个人，哦不，面前这个妖丝毫没有回复他的想法，“你进我们家到底要的是什么？”

“救了我并把我带回家的不是你吗？田 崎 少 爷？”明明使用的是敬称，被这个妖说出来却充满了轻佻。尽管自己从那晚起便知道这个人是妖，但是侥幸心理作祟，再加上那天他哭泣的那一夜，从心底里还是觉得这个妖是不过是一只内心孤独柔软的小狐狸罢了。

但是妖果然是妖，还是邪物难训，纵使现在看起来田崎占了上风，但是他知道，一旦这个妖动了手，他们家没有人能幸免于难。

“人类，针对你之前在我昏迷时对我所做的那些无理的事情，是不是更得有个说法？”

果然，他的手被轻松的拨开，登坂整理了一下衣冠，在书桌前坐了下来，并将自己的右腿随意架在左腿膝盖上上，没有了那晚月下的脆弱，更多的是一只妖的张扬，泪痣更加显眼，眼角上挑，美的让人挪不开眼睛。

“我得收点利息”登坂眼睛微眯着看向田崎。

“利息？你要什么？”田崎不解。

“至于利息是什么我还没想好，我也一时并不急着收，所以暂且就留着你的命，毕竟你们家伺候我的还算舒服，至于下次再有这种事情也不是不行，只是——”

田崎突然感到一阵巨大的压迫，令他不得不闭眼用手挡住眼睛，待到睁开眼睛再看时，却是近在咫尺的那双碧蓝色的眼睛。

“利息叠加”

低沉而媚惑般的声音传来，田崎眼神下瞥，只见着那如新春开放时花瓣般的嘴唇，便立马将视线移开，迷迷糊糊的应了一声。

“好。”

又是一阵风过后，睁眼了的田崎已无法在书房里找见狐狸的踪影了。混乱的书籍都好好的在原位，仿佛无人进过书房一般，之前打碎的装有百合花的花瓶也完整无缺的待在原处。

田崎觉得很奇怪，他知道之前狐狸打碎花瓶以及对自己的威胁，或者说提出的条件等并不是梦境，但为什么每次和它说上话，原本明明在理的自己会不知不觉变得认同它的说法甚至无法拒绝。

当然他并不知道这都是狐妖自带的一种媚惑能力了，只不过碰巧他救回来的这一只狐妖。

已经把媚惑之术修炼到化境了。

TBC


	5. 忘れ潮（五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 似的我胡汉三又回来了（）！

第五章

距离上次的事情已经过去几天了，一人一妖都没有人再提起那天的事情，小狐狸依旧是每天晒晒太阳再找地方美餐一顿，而田崎则是天天被父亲拉着操练。本来忙碌的父亲突然闲了下来，但是却比平时更狠的盯着田崎练武，也不再过问任何外面的事，每天的时间都用来和家人呆着，而府里的佣人却仿佛突然忙碌起来，之前教他武术的师傅每天都看不到人影，纵使疑惑，他悄悄问过别人也问过父亲很多次，得到的都是没有事情，他大概也知道了什么，只能不多过问，在田崎家的其乐融融之下，却藏着无数的暗流涌动。

霭国，雾岛。

本来应该荒芜一人被列为禁岛的岛上却有着一座漆黑宫殿，在最深的石室里端坐着一个打坐的黑衣人，黑色兜帽得阴影打在他的脸上，看不清长得什么模样，而在他对面则是一位身着华服的老人，如果有这个国家的国民在这里，大概是能一眼认出来是这个国家的国主，但却也一定不敢相认，本来一直在人们面前保持着云淡风轻的国主这次却不复君子模样，急切地看着眼前的人，穿着黑袍的男人一动不动，仿佛感受不到对面的热切时间，空气凝固着。

“他醒了。“玉床上端坐着的人突然睁开眼睛，淡淡说到。

“什么？他醒了!”下面的华服的男子听到这个消息顾不得什么礼仪端庄，腾的一下站了起来，手上的茶杯落地，滚烫的茶水洒在了他的脚上，但他并没有任何反应，“那我们的人……？他在哪里！”

“他这次的身份你应该熟悉不过了，还记得田崎将军吗。”

“居然这次在田崎家，那…田崎将军那边…”国主小心翼翼地问到。

“怕他做甚么，田崎家怎么能抵挡得住，至于人手…我已经安排好了。“突然外面一阵雷劈过，从窗户透过闪电的亮光，在黑袍下的笑容阴森可怖，”等着消息吧，就是今晚了。“

“タサキ、你逃不掉了，最后的胜利者也只能是我。至于仙丹和本源之气，也只能是我的！”

乌云在天际嘶鸣着划破雷电，血红色的腥味弥散在死寂片刻又喧闹的废墟之上。刚刚消散的哀鸣和剑影又在风中绽开，堆积的残体狰狞而可怖，浓重的气息让人几乎窒息。  
等到田崎敬浩回到家的时候，他所看到的就是这样的一幅画面，今天反常的被爹爹叫去到隔壁的县城给伯父送信，本来繁华的镇口摊子却不见一个人，天色已经完了，从远远的路上像镇子里看去，天黑的反常，一轮血色的圆月高挂在天空之上，本来正是繁华盛开之际，但是远处的树木却仿佛一夜干枯，在路边扭曲着，然而地面却不见树叶，空无一人的大路上只能看到光秃秃的扭曲的树枝，仿佛一只只绝望挣扎的手想要突破什么的桎梏。  
田崎哪看过这样的景色，只是飞快地向家的方向跑去。进了镇子，空落落的街上没有一个人，本来繁华热闹的大街现在一片死寂，树依旧是干枯的，田崎心里越来越慌，脚下的步子越来越快。跑到了家门口，同样空无一人，大门紧闭着，里面不知道发生了什么，隐隐约约多了一丝血腥味，虽然着急，但他只能谨慎的推开大门。  
是血。满院子的血。

土壤早已成了红褐色,鲜血无法凝固,地上的青瓷砖现在已经被鲜血沾满，偶尔看见的断枝上挂着早已辨认不出的肢体部位.院子里很安静，显得无比狰狞.如果不是鲜血，这里仿佛没有人存在一样。

走过前厅是正厅的院子，田崎跨过大门，正厅的尸体歪七扭八的躺着，大堂上站着一个身着黑袍的男人，看不清相貌，走近了才发现这黑袍上竟然已经湿透了，浸满了鲜血。触目所及的满是尸体，有能做出一手好菜的张大爷，送他离开的管家，还有从小养他到大的奶娘，连他母亲侍女的女儿都没放过，小小的身体躺在那里，血已经流干了，而他妈妈的尸体就在他不远处，甚至能看到生前她是多么想保护她女儿。

田崎敬浩被眼前的血色充斥了头脑，她想也没想据要超那个人冲过去，还没等他举起刀，黑袍人身后的两个人让他不得不止住了脚步。

“父亲！母亲！”他慌了起来，父亲母亲被按在地上，而明晃晃的刀告诉他，他要是再冲上来，就只能看着两个人死去，“你到底想要什么！”

黑袍人笑了起来，他的笑声好像什么东西从满是锈迹的铁上划过，在这片昏沉的天下格外刺耳，“你能付出什么呢，田崎少爷？“

然后像是嘲弄一般，他用脚将他一直尊敬的父亲踩在了脚下，“我有什么可求的呢，你什么都没有了啊，田崎少爷。”

田崎心里像撕裂一样痛，那可是他的父亲！明明出门时还……血色逐渐爬上了他的双眼，杀了他的念头盘踞在他心中，而对面的人好像在看什么蝼蚁一样，毫不在意这边的田崎，而是继续的用脚碾着田崎家主。两边僵持着，说是僵持着更像是一方在看自己的猎物还能怎么挣扎，风悄悄刮过，背后的月亮红的吓人。

突然，黑袍人趔趄了一下，田崎父亲居然还留有最后一口力气起身，“孩子，你记住！你永远是田崎家的人，你就要做田崎家人做的事情！你要记住！不要去京城，快跑吧孩子！“然后他拼尽最后一口力气，用旁边的刀捅向了自己，然后又捅穿了黑袍人，黑袍人可能是没想到这一出，下意识的向外一震，田崎家主被震飞撞到了柱子上，再也没了声息。

而这黑袍人却像没事人一样，摸了摸自己身上早已不知是谁的鲜血，反手将田崎母亲捅传然后再扔到一边。

这些事情发生得太快了，田崎什么都没能感到，他的母亲，他的父亲，怎么都在那里倒下了，这是为什么，他们家为什么要经历这些！

“本来想留个活路，两个不自量力的凡人，哼“从黑袍下传来被触犯的怒声，”不过也好，最后一味药凑齐了,生父生母的鲜血，桀桀，那小公子你自己享受吧！“

一阵风闪过，黑袍人不见了，而地上的血液却开始流动了起来，每个人身上腾起了最后的血雾，按照一个诡异的形状缓缓地聚集，然后到了特定位置一样，映出了一片红，田崎的身体突然感受到了巨大的吸扯，好像骨子里有什么被逐渐剥离出来，他的眼前闪过了很多张脸，是这些血液的主人了，他看到邻居的大黄在向自己招手叫自己出去玩，他看到奶娘喊他吃饭，他看到母亲招呼他过去问问她身子，他看到父亲叫他去内堂操练，他看到…父亲！父亲已经死了，父亲死在了自己的面前！

他再睁开眼，已经不是这样的温柔画面，周围黑漆漆的，只有红色的纹路组成的大阵在这里聚集，他低下头，甚至能看到从自己身上抽出去的一缕缕鲜血。

不甘心…他怎么能死在这里，他还没能报仇…有人能来救救他吗，他不能死在这里，他不甘心！

眼睛越来越沉，身体越来越冷，他已经感受不到他的身体了，真的要离开了吗，他甚至连仇人是谁都不知道。在他终于要放弃的时候，一阵红光闪过，他终于昏迷在黑暗里。


	6. 忘れ潮（六）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周二考试人品祈愿
> 
> 今天双更，下次更新随缘（你清醒一点

第六章

等到登坂赶到时，他看到的就是这血组成的帷幕。原本看到今天田崎出门，自己难得想趁这个机会回去山里取一些东西，但没想到等自己返回的时候，这镇子却被一道诡异的阵法阻隔开，完全无法进入。

虽然从镇外看来，这个镇子依旧是宁静安逸，看不出丝毫的异常，但是他却能感到镇子中，属于人类的生气正源源不断地被削弱，而这些正常生活的人面部五官也逐渐的模糊，直到脸最后变成了一团黑雾，只剩下了微薄的呼吸，在半死不活的挣扎。

纵使自己已活过千百年的岁月，见过不少的人类的生死，但由于自己所知修士的默认修行守则，也极少有人选择修炼这样恶毒的阵法，但这究竟……一同生活了很久，他早已将这个镇子的人看成了自己的所有物，而如今不知是谁，居然在自己的领地对自己的所有物进行如此的戏弄般的对待。除了对于这种邪恶手段的抗拒，还有自己尊严被侵犯的怒火，然而这阵是实在邪门，吸收了生气更加难以破解，就连他也只在这个时候才刚刚破解了禁制才赶进来

“希望一切还不算晚……”

只是待到匆忙赶到田琦家中，发现躺在血泊中的仅剩微弱呼吸的那个人时，登坂的脸瞬间黑的没有任何表情，可脖颈处因愤怒而暴起的青筋已表达的他的情绪。

面前田崎的境地只能说差到了极点，血液形成细微的小注正从他的毛孔中爆出去，整个人像被包裹在一片血雾中，他的对面大抵是阵法的施法者，在从这片血雾中探寻着什么，大概是没想到有陌生人来，那个人措手不及，登坂直接对着他冲了过去，切断了他和田崎之间的联系。倒在地上的田崎就在身后，可他根本还顾不上去探查田琦的伤势，黑袍人也反应了过来，想发动阵法将他赶出去。登坂怎么会让他如愿以偿，狐族的种族天赋除了媚惑以外，还有就是对于阵法的自身削弱。若非是这次的阵法有这么多人生气加持，他早已破解进来。

大量村民身上的生气提取出来的阵法让他都要破解好一会，而他在之前破解阵法时，已悄悄地留了个口子将阵法的灵力外泄……

这个人应该支撑不了多久了。

果然，探查到阵法封印出现了松动的黑袍人放弃了动用阵法的想法，而是转道向他冲来。

这诡异的阵法虽然对自己并不能造成什么伤害，但是田琦还躺在地上生死不知。短暂的权衡了一下，登坂并不打算与这来路不明的黑衣人进行纠缠。

登坂轻哼一声，心念一动，一阵巨大的妖力从他身上散发而出，原本只是一身白衣的普通男青年的相貌开始变得有些虚幻和模糊，身后逐渐显现的九条尾巴虚虚实实，看不真切，但却实打实的巨大，完完整整的挡住了身后田崎的身影，红色的流光在他身边不停的闪动。

好久没有变成真身了，久违的完全的释放妖力令这只大妖感到浑身舒畅。只是现如今面前这种状况，他想了想身后的田崎，这次不能恋战，脆弱的人类马上就要撑不住了。

顾不得什么狐妖的脸面，直接虚晃一招，然后趁黑袍人闪避时，飞速向外跑去。

“今日本大爷就不和你打，下回再碰上了，定叫你偿还今日的债！” 

黑袍人本来做好了奋战的准备，却没曾想这只妖怪居然选择避战，反应过神来再去追已经被落下了一段，看着远远跑走的这只妖，他只能暗暗生恨，随后挥了挥手，镇子上因阵法构成的幻象被解除，尸体横七竖八地的躺在街上，而城外的河早已被血液染红，配上的天上的红月，看的触目惊心。

“也不知哪里突然闯入的妖，竟然多管这等闲事，”他咬了咬牙，然后再一挥手，竟化成了一个年迈老妪的形象，毫不在意街上四处洒着的血液，挑挑拣拣了几件完好的普通女子服饰，然后朝着他们逃跑的方向走去。

已经变成九尾狐原型的登坂背着田崎向镇外跑去，虽然速度奇快，但是妖的巨大形体和厚实的雪白绒毛稳稳的托住田崎的身子，没有一点颠簸。等到闪了百里开外，才终于停了下来。他在四周设下了禁制，轻轻的将田崎放下。

自己妖的真身原本要很大，担心一时苏醒后的田琦看到会受到精神冲击，想了想还是再次变回到普通的人形，白色的九条尾巴在身后晃了晃就消失了。

看着躺在自己面前微弱呼吸着的人类，登坂的心里突然有种莫名的烦躁。其实在一开始发现镇子被加上了结界之时，他就开始有种直觉，田琦可能出事了，再发现田琦并将他带出那个地方，现在冷静下来一想，却不知自己为什么会对他的生命状况如此担心。

忍住不知道为什么才能够最开始心里就有的莫名烦躁，他低身去探查田崎的状况。

田崎已经昏迷一段时间了，除开身上四处的血污，嘴唇虚白的开始有些发青了，剩下了微弱的生气，但是元神已经开始涣散。

属于他自己的生气一直在不断流失。

登坂伸出手，用妖力探寻着感受他身体的状况，估计过不了多久，这个人类大概就要和那些模糊了五官的尸体一样，再也醒不过来了。本来在救他前就已经想好了这次之后仁至义尽，两人两清，再不相见，但看着眼前的田崎又感到了一阵难受，原本就对人类这弱小生物就没有什么感情的狐狸，此时的心中不断浮现起着之前他们一起渡过的时光，那个原本温暖又热闹的小家，以及这个男人脸上一直挂着的“刺眼“的微笑。

算了，就当是我欠你的。

心一横，他的双手捧上了田崎的脸，将他原本抿着的嘴唇稍稍的挤出个口子，俯下身吻了上去。

田崎的嘴因为失血过多，冰冰凉凉的，干燥裂开，但是却像还是软乎乎的。可由于处于昏迷的状态，也只能使用嘴渡丹这个方法。

用自己身为妖的元丹作为引子，能保住他的精气外泄，也能为他凝神。贝齿轻启，一颗萦绕着白色妖气的元丹缓缓出现。

元丹可以说是妖毕生修为的一个结晶，哪怕已经是千年的狐妖，在进行元丹调出这个行为时其实也是十分危险的，更是需要耗费极大的妖力。他的额头开始出现细密的汗珠，细长上挑的眼睛也因为调动大量妖力的专注而蒙上了一层淡淡的水雾。

全身妖力调动着自己的元丹，一点一点，轻缓地渡到田崎的口中。

“要不是你救了我，照顾我，我才不会这样做。”

心里一边为自己这“多管闲事”的举动找一个合理的借口，一遍凝神。元丹是他整个修为所在，将元丹交出去就意味着他把自己交在了这个人手上，他也不知道是自己怎么会如此“想不开”。

一点点感受着田崎身体里的破损有被元丹慢慢的修补着，元丹被缓缓带到了田崎的丹田之处，正要可以乖乖的找到合适的位置待好，却突然感受到了巨大的斥力，按道理元丹因为主人自己的意愿应该很好和一个功力全无的普通人相融合，但这次的骚动却像是，已经有元丹占领了这个地盘，两个引起的互斥，登坂不由得继续向下探寻下去，然而这第二次的探寻，互斥感却突然消失了，他的元丹落入到了一个温暖的地方，而自己已经多年没突破的修为瓶颈也隐隐有了一丝触动。

“应该……不是错觉吧……”  
来不及喜悦自己修为可能迎来的突破，待到整个渡元的过程完毕，田崎的呼吸和脸色终于恢复了正常，只是身上那些血污目前也没法清洗了。耗费了极大妖力的登坂见到田崎的呼气逐渐平缓，终于累得支撑不住，双手撑在地上，缓缓地喘着粗气。

田崎的苏醒目前来看也只是时间问题了。

短暂的休息之后，登坂再次站了起来，将田崎抱起，平放在附近靠近小河的一棵树旁，自己去河边接了些水帮他清洗身上的血污。

原本就极其疲惫了的登坂，在失去元丹的情况下，这么一趟给清洗干净血污下来，真的累的快无法动弹了，见到树旁那人依旧安稳的睡着，想着暂时也不会有什么危险，自己也终于支撑不住，轻靠在树根旁也睡着了过去。


End file.
